Sweet Revenge
by HeartCheshire
Summary: Everyone survived Heavenly Host. Grateful that shes always happy, Seiko decided another girl in the group needs a boy. Seiko than forces Yoshiki and Ayumi kiss. They then decide to get revenge on Seiko. Will it work? Will friendships fall? And, will it all bring Yoshiki and Ayumi closer? (Rated T for swears)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY, OR THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THE RESPECTABLE OWNERS

Warning: The gang survived H.H

It was Saturday, which means Seiko and Naomi were having a sleepover. Naomi made it a weekly thing ever since she almost lost her friend at Heavenly Host. Even after the fact she almost died, Seiko was still playful and... Pervy.

"Hey, Naomi?" Seiko asked began the girls were in pajamas

"... What is it?"

"When are you and Mochida gonna get married and have children?" Seiko teased.

A deep blush came to Naomi's face, causing Seiko to giggle.

"S- Seiko! He... I... He...!" Naomi stuttered. The idea of Satoshi and her together always made Naomi flustered but... Happy. Seiko knew it.

"Heh heh heh!" Seiko laughed

"But seriously..." Seiko began, her face suddenly losing its smile.

"You need a distraction, you know... To make you forget about... That school." She finished.

At those words, Naomi's eyes shot down at Seiko's bruised neck. Seiko cover it with her hands.

"Alright, damn Seiko! I'll try!"

"Do you think Shinozaki needs a distraction boy?" Seiko asked

"Of course! She needs one more than any girl!" Naomi answered

"Ooh! I need to match her up!"

"With who exactly?" Naomi asked

Seiko thought a minute. She knew Ayumi had quite a crush on Satoshi, But she wasn't going to let THAT happen. Morshige maybe? Nah. Mayu basically owns him, not that he minds. Suddenly Seiko had the perfect boy in mind.

"Heh heh heh... Kishinuma!"

"Eh? I like to see you try to make those two date!"

Finally it was Monday, which obviously meant they had school. Little did the group know, Seiko had planned something for a certain two people. In the hallways, Seiko greeted Yoshiki.

"Hey Kishinuma! You're sitting with us for lunch today, right?"

"Yeah. Why did you ask?"

"Oh noootttthhinngg!" Seiko answered, cheerfully.

Yoshiki watched as Seiko skipped down the hall.

'That was suspicious.'

Seiko then greeted Ayumi.

"Shinozaki! You're sitting with us for lunch, right?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Perfect!"

"Eh?"

"See you at lunch Shinozaki!" Seiko shouted as she ran off.

Lunch came around fast, and Seiko ran to the groups usual lunch table.

"Where's Mayu and Morshige?" Seiko asked

"Practicing the next play." Ayumi answered

"Boring!" Yoshiki said faking a cough. This caused everyone at the table, except Ayumi, laugh. As Ayumi droned to Yoshiki, Seiko stared at the arguing peers. Seiko thought it was adorable, and waited for the right moment to do her plan.

'I just gotta wait for the right moment... Now!" Seiko mentally thought

Suddenly Seiko roughly pushed Ayumi into Yoshiki, causing Ayumi to stumble onto Yoshiki. This position also caused Their lips to touch. It was only for a millisecond, but it was still effective.

"..."

"..."

Yoshiki and Ayumi just stared wide eyed at each other. Yoshiki was so red, he would've made people think he was sick.

"Er... I have to go... study!" Yoshiki said

"..Hm?! C- coming Ms. Yui!" Ayumi said, running the opposite direction of Yoshiki. , leaving Satoshi, Naomi, and Seiko alone.

"..So what did you get on the test?" Naomi asked

In her office, Ms. Yui heard someone bang on her door. She opened it.

"Ayumi? Are you alright?!"

"Shinohara... JUST DID SOMETHING SHE'LL REGRET!"

As Ayumi explained what happened, Ms. Yui couldn't help but be happy for Yoshiki. She knew he was in love with her, so maybe this was just the beginning.

"Argh! I could just-" Ayumi screamed, ending Ms. Yui's thoughts.

"Shinozaki... Calm down!"

"You're right! I'll just get her back somehow! Thanks Ms. Yui!"

"But-" Ms. Yui started, but Ayumi was already out the door.

'I bet after school Kishinumas gonna celebrate with Satoshi.' Ms. Yui thought

After school, Yoshiki banged on Satoshis front door.

"Jesus man, calm down!" Yoshiki said, opening his door.

"D- did you see... WHAT FUCKING SHINOHARA DID?!"

"Yeah... Aren't you happy?"

"Why would I be happy?!"

"Why wouldn't you? I mean, you kissed the girl you love."

"I would be happy..."

"If...?"

"If it was mutual! I mean she looked horrified! She probably won't ever talk to me again!"

At that moment Yoshiki got a text from Ayumi that stated: 'Meet me at the park. We're gonna get some revenge on Seiko.'

Authors Note: Heya! HeartCheshire here! This is technically my third story, I hope you like it. It was originally gonna be Satoshi and Naomi but... I don't know I just wanted to change it!

~HeartCheshire


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Heya! HeartCheshire here! So I like it, you like it (apparently), so let's begin with chap 2!

* * *

><p>As he was told, Yoshiki met Ayumi at the designated place. He expected to find a blochy, red, tear eyed girl to be found sitting on a bench. He instead found the bluenett pacing back in forth, angrily.<p>

"H- Hey Shinozaki..." Yoshiki said awkwardly, Ayumi pointed at him

"You! We have to destroy her!" Ayumi screamed

Yoshiki scratched the back of his head, confused.

"...SHINOHARA YOU IDIOT!"

"Mommy whats wrong with her?" The teens heard a little girl ask. After hearing her, Ayumi regain her sense.

"*Ahem* We... Should somehow..." Ayumi began, flustered. When her fit of rage ended, She was suddenly embarrassed to see Yoshiki.

"...We should get Seiko back!" She finally managed to get out.

"Really?! I thought you never did stuff like that." Yoshiki said, with wide eyes.

"Well, she violated our privacy by making us... Do something awkward."

Yoshiki looked away, blushing. He felt awful, his first kiss was an accident. It was _forced__._

"S- sure. I'll do it." Yoshiki said, Ayumi clapped her hands together.

"Great! Now here's what I have planned..." Ayumi began

After picking out the best plan, Yoshiki and Ayumi got everything prepared.

"So, tomorrow we have him get Seiko from class..." Ayumi began

"Yeah."

"Perfect! Thanks for the help Kishinuma!"

Ayumi wrapped her arms around Yoshiki for a friendly hug. Even though it was just a friendly hug, Yoshikis face might as well be a tomato. Ayumi released the hug.

"Yeah... No problem Shinozaki."

She began to walk off.

"Wait! Uh... I wont sit with you guys tomorrow." He said

"Why?"

"Too awkward... But I will again, soon."

"Okay..."

Ayumi felt a twinge of disappointment, but quickly brushed it off.

"Bye Kishinuma!"

* * *

><p>The next day came quickly, and they made sure everything was going well with the plan.<p>

"This is going to be priceless!" Ayumi screamed, excited.

"Shh!" Yoshiki hissed, smiling. Ayumi gasped, checking the time.

"Oh my goodness, we have to get to class!"

"Run!"

"No running in the halls Kishinuma!"

* * *

><p>Lunch came around soon, but Yoshiki went to eat on the rooftop. Yoshiki had to admit, he missed talking.<p>

"Y- Yoshiki?" A soft voice called

"Hm? Hey, Akako!"

Akako Imai was a tall, beautiful, popular girl. She had long brown hair, and tan skin. She told her group of friends that she was in love with Yoshiki, and would do anything to get him. But in all truth, Akako just wanted a hot guy.

"Er..." She began, the bell rang.

"Time to get to class..."

"Yeah..." She said, Yoshiki left

It was clear to Akako that he liked another girl, but that wouldn't stop her.

* * *

><p>Later when the final class was released, Ayumi ran up to Yoshiki.<p>

"Come on Kishinuma! It's about to happen."

"The plan?"

"The plan."

The two of them crept around the corner to Seiko's classroom. She was speaking with Naomi.

"Hey you curly haired hottie!" A voice said

It was Akako's brother, Hayate. Unlike Akako, who could be nice, Hayate was a total jerk. He was the plan. They told him Seiko wanted a date.

"We don't wanna be late!" He said, dragging Seiko away.

Seiko shot them a look, before reluctantly walking with him. Laughing, Ayumi hugged Yoshiki. It was a tender hug, that lasted a second too long.

"Uh..." Ayumi said, pulling away

"..."

"W- we should, get going..."

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile at some restaurant, Seiko smiled

'Looks like my plan is working! Heh heh! But this is far from over.' She thought

Chapter End

Authors Note: Guys, meet Akako. The official Ayushiki hater.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: We left off on Seiko's date with Hayate. That's his name right? Whatever. On to chap. 3

I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY, OR MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TOO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS

* * *

><p>"...And, that's basically my life story." Hayate finished<p>

"You know... You really don't make things much better." Seiko said sternly

"Feisty, are we?" Hayate said with a smirk

"No."

"Do you wanna-"

"No."

"Are you sur-"

"Yes."

Hayate slumped down in his seat, he mentally kicked himself for being naive. As soon as Yoshiki and Ayumi said Seiko Shinohara wanted a date, He should have known they were lying. Everyone knew Seiko had a thing for another girl.

"Those damn lying idiots... I just wanna get them back!" Hayate mumbled, at this Seiko perked up.

"Finally, the most interesting thing you've said all evening!"

"R- really?"

"Yeah, You know how your sister likes Kishinuma?"

"Oh, Yeah. Sooo...?"

"So, lets set up a little date!"

"Won't that benefit him? What's the matter with my sister?"

"Imai, Kishinuma hates her, and I think Ayumi's developing a crush on little ol' Kishinuma!"

"Ohhh, I get it! I'll call my sister!"

"Great. Well... I should get going!"

With that, Seiko quickly rushed out the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Akako said, answering her phone. She was at a roller skating rink with her friends<p>

"Hey Sis. Would you mind going on a date with Yoshiki Kishinuma?"

"What!? Duh! But... I can't leave!" Akako whimpered. Her friends have recently complained she has been blowing them off to stalk Yoshiki.

"Well, I'll lur- I mean bring him to you."

"Okay!"

At the park, Yoshiki and Ayumi were eating ad talking. After their 'victory' over Seiko, Ayumi decided they should celebrate by getting ice cream.

"Do you think she'll ever get us back?" Ayumi asked, giggling

"Hell no! Nobody is worst than Hayate Imai!" Yoshiki answered.

Ayumi debated on if she liked Yoshiki or not. But, more importantly she asked herself why she liked Satoshi. Is it because she was jealous that Naomi got he attention? She hoped not. But, se liked how Yoshiki made her feel like she was special. Like that she was he only girl in the world like her.

"Um? Shinozaki...?" Yoshiki said, snapping Ayumi out of her daze

"Oh.. Sorry! I was just thinking about someon- something!" Ayumi quickly answered

"Ok...?" Yoshiki said. The atmosphere turned awkward when suddenly they both got a text from Seiko

'GUYS! COME TO THE ROLLER RINK! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!'

"Oh my god! We have to go help her!" Ayumi panicked, then both teens ran down the way to the roller rink.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki entered the rink first jus in case there was a predator<p>

"W- what's the emergency?" Ayumi asked

"The emergency is that you're clutching _my _dates arm!" Akako said. Realizing she was clutching Yoshiki's arm, a blushing Ayumi awkwardly let go.

"Date...?!" Yoshiki said as he realized something.

"I think this is Seiko's revenge. But why am I the one being tortured?" Yoshiki mumbled

"Eeee! Let's go!" Akako squealed, dragging Yoshiki away. That's when Ayumi realized she didn't like Yoshiki.

She was in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY OR THEIR CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

Note: HeartCheshire is not responsible for the (fictional) tragedy that takes place in this chapter. Lol.

* * *

><p>Ayumi stared angrily at Akako skating with Yoshiki. But she stared with MORE anger at Yoshiki. Was he... having fun? He had a smile on his face, and stopped skating for a while to talk to her friends. Ayumi quickly attempted to storm out, but she was stopped by Hayate Imai.<p>

"Oh, You see lover boy with my sister?" He asked, smirking

"..."

"That was revenge from me to you both." He said

"It... was you?!" Ayumi mumbled

Hayate wasn't just vain, he was stupid.

"Yep. Just me." He said, that's when Ayumi slapped him.

Hard.

* * *

><p>"Jesus!" Seiko said, rushing over to Hayate. His face was quickly bruising.<p>

"She is pissed!" Seiko said to herself. She turned her head to see Ayumi stomp out.

The next day, Seiko tried to get Akako to back off, but with no success.

"He LIKES me. I bet he's gonna as me to the cherry blossom festival!" Akako bragged, smirking

"Yeah, that's what you think." Seiko murmured

"Go away. Me and 'Shiki pie are going to eat luch together" Akako said, rather calmly. Seiko left, only because she saw they gang walk by.

* * *

><p>"NAAAAAAAOOOOOMMII!" Seiko shouted down the hall<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I did something... wrong."

"You touch my chest?"

"No! Well... yes... But, this was worse!"

"What?"

"Um... So I'll say this quickly! Ayumi likes Yoshiki, Yoshiki likes Ayumi. I set Akako up with Yoshiki, She sucks."

Naomi told her to just tell Ayumi, Seiko left to the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Shinozaki!" Seiko called, smiling<p>

"..."

"Shinozaki!"

"..."

"Shino-"

"WHAT.' Ayumi said, rather angrily

"God... Anyway, Yoshiki likes you." Seiko said. Her plan was to get Yoshiki and Ayumi together by telling their feelings for each other.

"So my name is Akako now?"

"Oh my god, do you know Kishinuma at all? He HATES Akako."

"Y- You're right... You're right!"

"Festival's almost here! Go get your man!". Seiko said, pushing Ayumi out the door. She did the right thing...

Right?

* * *

><p>"H- hey Kishinuma." Ayumi greeted<p>

"Hey Shinozaki! What happened with Seiko?"

"Nothing. So ummm... Are you going to the festival?"

"Yeah I'm going." He answered smiling

"Oh so am-"

"With Akako."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: That was the tragedy. Noooooo I hate you Akako!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Quick Note: I'm not dead! We left off with a terrible tragedy Akako and Yoshiki are... together.

~HeartCheshire

* * *

><p>Today was a day that weird things are happening. Akako is dating Yoshiki, Ayumi is day dreaming in class, and Seiko... was angry.<p>

"WHERE IS HE?!" Seiko shouted, rushing in classroom 2-9

"Seiko, calm down!" Ms. Yui said

"YOSHIKI IS GOING TO GET HIS ASS BEAT!" Seiko shouted, angrily Why are you

"Seiko, it's not like you to be angry-"

"It's not like Yoshiki to date Akako Imai."

"Wait, What? But, he likes Shinozaki..."

As, Seiko explained her the plan she originally had. Ms. Yui had to admit she 'shipped' them together. With Yoshiki protecting others no matter what circumstance, and Ayumi's strong determination and curiosity, she knew that they were meant for each other .

"This is why you shouldn't meddle in peoples love life, Seiko."

"Bu~ut Ms. Yu~ui! It's who I am! Besides, weren't you once telling me about you're ex boyfriend...? You didn't complain when I said I would find you're precious, Tsu-"

"Okay, okay... But, just hope things will get better!" Ms. Yui said

"You're right! I do have to get revenge on them to make the come together! Thanks, Ms. Yui!" Seiko said, rushing out the classroom.

'Why do they never listen to me abut these kind of things?'

* * *

><p>"Kishinuma. Why are you going with Akako?" Ayumi asked. Unknown by the two, Seiko had crept in to eavesdrop.<p>

"I... I... I just have to."

"?"

"..You don't get it" He mumbled, attempting to walk away. But, Ayumi grabbed his sleeve.

"Is she... forcing you?"

"No, its just... She made a point. I was waiting for you. I thought it was worth it, I thought you would eventually get over Satoshi... But, you never seemed to look at me like I do to you, Shinozaki. I love you."

"You love... Me...? Yoshiki Kishinuma, you love... Me?' Ayumi said, in shock

"No shit, Shinozaki!" Seiko called. She walked over, knowing their conversation would end with Yoshiki walking away.

"Shinohara?!" The two asked, in shock

"Look, Yoshiki... Akako sucks. You know she won't invade the void of your love for Ayumi! And, Ayumi... Put you're Mochida pants away! It's time to switch to a Kishinuma skirt!" Seiko said.

". . ."

". . ."

"Seriously? Ugh, Yoshiki, Ayumi loves you too. She maybe won't say it, but hey, I could tell you loved her couldn't I? Us, Kishizaki shippers are getting tired of waiting" Seiko said, confidently.

'Wha...? Kishizaki?!'

"It's true Yoshiki... I love you. You're probably thinking about that." Ayumi said, blushing.

Yoshiki felt bad, knowing that wasn't what he was thinking about. But, he went with it and smiled warmly. Ayumi looked up from the ground, and smiled back. Both knew that there was indeed a change between them now.

"Aww! You know what they say, smiles lead to sex! Just make sure to use a condom!" Seiko screeched, loud enough for others to hear.

"SEIKO!"

* * *

><p>Authors note: Final chap next! And Seiko, who says that? Sorry it was a little short, Final chapter will be post soon.<p> 


End file.
